gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Totenfeier
|Nächste= }} Totenfeier 'ist die einundzwanzigste Folge der zweiten Staffel von Glee. ''Jesse soll Will bei der Auswahl des Solisten bei den Nationals helfen: Santana, Kurt, Mercedes und Rachel bewerben sich, aber Jesse hat für alle, außer Rachel, nur negative Kritik übrig. Sue versinkt in tiefe Trauer, da ihre Schwester Jean gestorben ist, Finn und Kurt unterstützen sie aber und planen gemeinsam mit den New Directions die Trauerfeier von Jean. Handlung Sue sitzt mit Terri in ihrem Büro und verkündet ihr, dass sie die Flugtickest der New Directions für New York, für welche nach Tripolis austauschen wird. Dazu hat sie sich Hilfe von Howard Bamboo geholt, der es schafft sich in Figgins E-Mail Account einzuloggen. Will verkündet, dass Jesse jetzt der Berater der New Directions ist und ihm helfen wird, einen Solisten für die Nationals auszuwählen. Jesse meint gleich, dass Rachel ein Solo singen soll und Finn besser nicht singen soll. Finn ist wütend und behauptet, dass Jesse dies nur sagt, weil er selbst in Rachel verliebt ist und alles wieder gut machen will, was er ihr letztes Jahr angetan hat. Jesse kontert nur damit, dass alle Jungs der New Directions besser singen können als Finn, außer Mike vielleicht, der dafür aber tanzen kann. Will stoppt dies allerdings und sagt, dass er und Jesse Auditions starten werden, um den Solisten zu ermitteln. Rachel trägt sich natürlich ein. Außerdem haben sich auch Kurt, Mercedes und Santana eingetragen. Finn läuft an Rachel vorbei und sie fragt, warum er sich nicht eingetragen hat. Er erwidert, dass er vielleicht "Lima-Gut" ist, aber nicht "New York-Gut" und er lieber kein Solo bei den Nationals singen will. Will läuft auf dem Flur, als plötzlich Becky und ihre Mutter Donna Jackson mit ihm reden möchte. Sie gehen ins Auditorium und Becky sagt, dass sie gerne in den Glee Club möchte, da sie von Sue bei den Cheerios rausgeschmießen wurde. Will möchte Becky schonend beibringen, dass sie kurz vor den Nationals stehen und jetzt keine neuen Mitglieder annehmen können und dass sie vielleicht im nächsten Jahr dazukommen darf. Danach geht Will wütend zu Sue und fragt sie, warum sie Becky aus den Cheerios geworfen hat, da sie doch Sues Schwester, Jean, so ähnlich seie. Sue sagt, dass genau dies der Grund seie, weil Jean am vorherigen Tag gestorben ist. Will weiß daraufhin nicht, was er erwidern soll, außer sein Beileid auszusprechen. Emma hilft Will seine Westen zu sortieren. Sie will, da er für einige Wochen am Broadway wegen Aprils Show sein wird. Sie möchte, dass er einige seiner Westen weggibt, auch die, die er getragen hat, als sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben. Sue sitzt in ihrem Büro, als Kurt und Finn hereinkommen und ihr Beileid aussprechen. Sie sagen, dass sie ihr gerne helfen würthumb|left|Jesse und Will bei den Auditionsden die Sachen von Jean zu sortieren und ihr auch helfen wollen eine Trauerfeier zu organisieren, da sie beide wissen, wie es sich anfühlt einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Danach reden die beiden mit den anderen New Directions, dass sie die Trauerfeier von Jean organisieren werden. Jesse ist dagegen, da die New Directions sich seiner Ansicht nach intensiv auf die Nationals vorbereiten sollen - angeblich probt Vocal Adrenaline nun schon mehrere Wochen vierundzwanzig Stunden am Stück und falls jemand von ihnen sterben sollte, wird er einfach als Requisite verwendet. Finn erwidert aber darauf, dass er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr auf seine Anführerqualitäten zurückgegreifen hatte, die Rachel ihn geraten hat einzusetzen und dass sie die Trauerfeier organisieren werden. Will geht im Flur auf Sue zu und spricht seine Bewunderung aus, dass sie sich von Finn und Kurt bei der Trauerfeier helfen lässt. Sue sagt, dass sie eigentlich nicht vorhatte Jean beizusetzen und dass es nur die Idee der zwei gewesen war. Kurz darauf beginnen die Auditions für das Solo bei den Nationals: Santana ist die erste und singt thumb|Mercedes singt "Try A Little Tenderness"Back To Black, Jesse erwidert aber, dass sie nicht sonderlich gut die Gefühle des Songs gezeigt hat. Kurt singt Some People, zuerst wundert Jesse sich, da der Song im Original eigentlich von einer Frau ist und sagt dann, dass Kurt in große Fußstapfen treten müsste und er dies nie schaffen würde. Mercedes ist die nächste Bewerberin und singt Try A Little Tenderness. Als Jesse aber erfährt, dass Mercedes gar nicht für den Song geübt hat, nennt er sie faul und sagt, dass sie damit die Nationals überhaupt nicht gewinnen würden, da ein richtiger Künstler Tag und Nacht für seine Auftritte übt. Zum Schluss ist Rachel an der Reihe. Als sie sagt, dass sie My Man singen wird, fragt Jesse sie, ob sie dabei an jemanden bestimmten denken würde. Rachel antwortet, dass sie nicht direkt an jemanden denken würde, denkt aber während des Auftritts an Finn. Während ihres Auftrittes setzen sich auch Kurt, Mercedes und Santana ins Auditorium und nach dem Song steht Kurt, mit Tränen in den Augen, klatschend auf, Santana reißt ihn aber wieder nach unten. Jesse kommentiert, dass der Song einfach perfekt war und sie das Solo bei den Nationals bekthumb|left|Die Trauerfeier von Jeanommen wird, aber die anderen, sowieso schon auf Jesse wütend, behaupten, er würde sie alle nur kritisieren und Rachel das Solo geben, weil er noch Gefühle für sie hat. Will schlichtet die Situation und sagt, dass noch gar nichts beschlossen ist und er und Jesse sich beraten würden und dann den Solisten bekannt geben werden. Kurt und Finn helfen Sue die Dinge ihrer Schwester auszusortieren. Sie finden eine Videokasette von "Charlie & die Schokoladenfabrik". Sue erwähnt, dass Jean sicher den Film dreimal pro Woche angesehen hat, aber dass sie ihn nicht behalten möchte. Dann sagt sie, dass sie gar nichts von alldem behalten möchte, außer ein Kuscheltier, dass Jean zu ihrem sechsten Geburtstag bekommen hat. Will begleitet Sue zur Trauerfeier. Er fragt sie, warum sie den New Directions erlaubt hat, bei der thumb|Auf der Beerdigung.Vorbereitung zu helfen. Sue sagt daraufhin, dass Jean nicht viele Menschen kannte und wenn die New Directions dabei sind, wenigstens ein paar Leute von Jean Abschied nehmen. Doch es sind auch einige andere Leute gekommen, um von ihr Abschied zu nehmen. Sue will eine Rede üer Jean halten, wird aber von ihrer Trauer überwältigt und deshalb liest Will ihre Rede vor. Danach singen die New Directions Pure Imagination. Nach der Trauerfeier setzt sich Quinn zu Finn in seinen Wagen, als Finn plötzlich sagt, dass er mit ihr Schluss machen muss, da Sue in ihrer Rede geschrieben hat, dass man mit der Person, die man liebt, wie über eine Leine verbunden ist und immer weiß, dass sie am anderen Ende sitzt, er aber dieses Gefühl bei Quinn nicht verspürt und dass es ein Fehler war, wieder mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Quinn fragt ihn, ob er es bei Rachel verspürt, aber er gibt ihr keine Antwort und Quinn verlässt den Wagen. Rachel sitzt im Auditorium, als Jesse zu ihr stößt. Auch Finn kommt wenige Sekunden später von einem anderen Eingang ins Auditorium, aber die beiden scheinen ihn nicht zu bemerken. Jesse sagt Rachel, dass sie auf jeden Fall das Solo bei den Nationals bekommen wird und entschuldigt sich bei ihr für all das, was er ihr letztes Jahr angetan hat. Danach küsst er Rachel, die ihn nicht abweist. Finn sieht dies natürlich - in seiner Hand hält er eine Blume, die er vermutlich Rachel schenken wollte. Will trifft im Flthumb|left|Sue und Beckyur auf Terri, die ihn gesteht, dass Sue und sie zuerst die Flugtickets von New York nach welche nach Tripolis ausgetauscht haben, aber sie wieder welche nach New York, sogar mit erster Klasse, aufgetrieben hat. Danach erzählt Terri, dass sie umziehen wird, da in Miami eine neue Filiale von Sheets-N-Things eröffnen wird und sie dort als Managerin arbeiten wird. Danach trifft Will auf Emma, die jetzt die Weste trägt, die sie er bei ihrem ersten Treffen getragen hat. Becky bringt ihre Pompoms zu Sue, die aber Becky wieder bei den Cheerios aufnimmt und die beiden umarmen sich. Später bedankt sich Sue bei Will und wünscht ihm viel Glück für die Nationals, obwohl sie eigentlich immer noch am Überlegen ist, welchen Schüler im Glee Club sie am meisten hasst und es zur Zeit der "tanzende Asiate", also Mike, ist. Die New Directions treffen sich im Chorraum und Will verkündet, dass es alle vier Bewerber verdient hätten, bei den Nationals das Solo zu bekommen, aber dass dies schlussendlich doch nicht fair gegenüber den anderen wäre und sie deshalb wieder mit einem selbstgeschriebenem Song antreten werden, womit alle einverstanden sind. Verwendete Musik *Back To Black' von ''Amy Winehouse, gesungen von Santana Lopez *'Some People' aus Gypsy: A Musical Fable, gesungen von Kurt Hummel *'Try A Little Tenderness' von Otis Redding, gesungen von Mercedes Jones *'My Man' aus Funny Girl, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'Pure Imagination' aus Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik, gesungen von New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Jonathan Groff '''als Jesse St. James *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Ashley Fink' als Lauren Zizes *'Kent Avenido' als Howard Bamboo *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Kari Coleman''' als Donna Jackson *'Bill Metzler' als Reverend Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Mike O'Malley '''als Burt Hummel Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 8.97 Millionen Zuschauer. *Rektor Figgins´ Emailadresse lautet: gettinfiggywithit@aol.com. *Howard Bamboo und Terri Del Monico haben ihren bis dato letzten Auftritt, wobei Terri noch einmal kurz in Arties Traum in 'Tatsächlich … Glee' zu sehen ist. Später tauchen die beiden noch einmal in '2009' auf und Terri erneut in 'Dreams Come True. *Das ist das letzte Mal, dass man Jean Sylvester, wenn auch nur auf Bildern oder Videos, sieht. Ihr letzter Auftritt war in '''Amor muss verrückt sein. *Die Episode reichte Jane Lynch für ihr Gebot bei den 63. Primetime Emmy Awards unter der Kategorie "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series" ein. *In der Vorschau gibt es ein Gespräch zwischen Finn und Quinn über das Verlassen des Glee Clubs, was aber nie in der Episode gezeigt wurde. Fehler *Als Emma und Will seine Westensammlung sortieren, hält er eine Weste hoch und sagt ihr, dass er trug, als er sie das erste Mal getroffen hat. In der Rückblende ihres ersten Treffens in Will will trägt er jedoch eine ganz andere. *Wenn Kurt in die Aula läuft, kann man einige Leute sehen, die mit ihm gehen, die aber in der nächsten Einstellung verschwunden sind. Kategorie:Episoden S2 Kategorie:Glee Episoden